


Seven Badges

by Zed_Zalias



Series: Shoganai [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Short, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zed_Zalias/pseuds/Zed_Zalias
Summary: Lusamine is visited by a police officer in the middle of the night. He has something to tell her.Something very, very sad.(A fic I wrote, like, two years ago on an old Tumblr Lusamine RP blog of mine. I decided to finally move some of those things over to AO3 where theymightactually be seen).





	Seven Badges

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from my beautiful-lusamine blog: "A police officer comes to the door... He looks solemn. He has Lillie's Pokemon and her trainer card. She had seven badges... He asks you to come to the morgue to identify a body..." -Anonymous
> 
> This takes place loooonnnnnng after Lillie and Lusamine left for Kanto. Lusamine has, by this point, _mostly_ recovered from the toxins and realized and fixed her personality flaws.
> 
> Please understand that I wrote this like two years ago, so it may not be the _best_. It's also super short, but - You know, it's Ask Box Fic, I don't think that's exactly a crime.

In that moment, Lusamine’s world crashed down around her. Everything was gone, and only the dead body in front of her survived the purge. It was Lillie. Of  _course_  it was Lillie. Once she realized the gravity of that, her mind simply shut down, unable to cope. The only thing that refused to vanish from her thoughts was her dead daughter.

“Um, uh, Ma’am? Is, uh, is that Lillie? Is that your daughter?”

Lusamine didn't respond at first. When she turned around to face the officer, her face betrayed nothing. It was blank, and cold, and  _dead._

“Let me see her Trainer Card.”

“Oh - Uh, alright. Yes. Here,” he said, handing it to her like she had a fatal, highly contagious disease.

She pulled it up close to her face and examined it in the pale light of the moon.

Seven badges.

Seven tiny stones, stones that fit  _perfectly_  into seven little sockets - And one empty one.

She dropped the card and it fluttered slowly to the pavement, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She looked the officer in the eyes - Dead, hard.

“Who is the eighth gym leader.” She said, and it was a statement, not a question. Her voice was deadpan and monotone.

“Uh, Ma’am, if we could please focus on the more important -”

“ _Who._   _Is. The eighth gym leader.”_ She said again, venom dripping from the statement.

“G-Green. Green. Green Oak. His gym is in Viridian City.”

“Viridian…” She said.

“Yeah.”

“That’s not far from here, correct?”

“No, not very much, Ma’am.”

“Then I’m going. Please bury the body in the nearest cemetery. When I return, I will visit her. But I can’t face her until I’ve finished her dream for her.”

“Ma’am, where are you  _going?”_

“Isn’t that obvious? My daughter wanted nothing more than to be like her friend from Alola. To finish a region’s Pokémon League. To rise to the top. To be the best. To form an unbreakable bond with her Pokémon. I can’t visit her in a graveyard, or have a funeral, or  _anything_ , until I know I’ve done that for her.”

She bent down to pick up the Trainer Card and pocketed it. 

“I haven’t battled in a while, but I will finish this for her. And then I will be able to be at peace… And so will she. Thank you, Officer.”

“Ma-Ma’am! Wait!”

Lusamine said nothing as she walked away into the distance.


End file.
